The Namesake Murder Club - You Are My Sunshine
by 10th Muse
Summary: Follows after Valentine's Day. This will be a new multi-chapter story. There is an UnSub out there preying on the weak, targeting specifically on people whose names are named after song titles. The only clue the BAU team has is the UnSub calls it The Namesake Murder Club. It's exclusive. Song title will change and posted as it goes along until this case/UnSub is caught.
1. Ch 1 - Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Criminal Minds**

 **Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**

 **. The namesake murder club .**

 **.**

.

Hotch and Emily were called to the murder scene. Flipping the blue tarp over to reveal the pale face, Hotch gave a thorough look the rest of body; according to her ID found in her possession, she was in thirty-seven.

But ravaged by years of drug abuse, street life, and prostitution, the victim was looked more than fifty years old!

 _Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes  
Cellophane flowers of yellow and green  
Towering over your head_

The local ME had stood up and was removing his latex gloves, "She's a jumper." He looked up at the apartment building next to them and continued, "Yeah...seven floors up, that'll kill." He shook his head. "I don't know why you folks are here. This is a suicide case." He turned to his assistant. "Okay Roy...let's bag her up and take her to county." He turned back to Hotch. "We will do an autopsy...standard procedures." He said with a heaviness and tired tone.

Hotch nodded, "Thanks, you'll do a drug test on her as well, won't you?"

The ME nodded, "Of course, and I'll let you know the result."

"Thank you again."

"Hotch..." It was Emily, she was squatting by the body and she was holding an outdated MP3 player in her gloved hand. "Listen to this."

He walked to her and placed the earplugs near his ears as Emily pressed the play button.

"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds by the Beatles." Hotch said after a moment. "It's one of my favorite songs." He gave her a puzzled look.

"The vic's name is Lucy Diamonds." She said.

"Let me guess, the Namesake Murder Club?"

Emily nodded, "Looks like it."

Hotch walked to the ME and tapped him on his shoulder, "Doc, a moment."

"Yeah, agent?"

"Will you check and let me know if she's positive for LSD in her system?"

The ME frowned, "LSD? Now, that's an old drug I've hardly heard used in the streets anymore." He shrugged. "But I'll run it as you requested."  
"I appreciated it."

"No problem, Agent Hotchner." He nodded before he departed for his vehicle.

Emily watched Hotch, "Why LSD?"

 _Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes  
And she's gone  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers  
That grow so incredibly high  
Newspaper taxis appear on the shore  
Waiting to take you away  
Climb in the back with you head in the clouds  
And you're gone_

"It was speculated that the first letters of the title noun of the song spells LSD."

She raised her brows in surprise.

He shook his head, "I know, of course John Lennon and Paul McCartney who co-wrote the song had denied it."

"Do you believe it?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, it was written in the '70s and even though it was inspired by John's son, Julian and his childhood friend," he shrugged again. "Who knows...Lennon's dead, we'll never know. And it's not the point of this case."

She looked grimly, "Right." She held out the evidence bag which she had placed the playing device within. "We need to get the scum who is perpetrating all these murders."

He nodded at her, "Any news from Garcia?"

She shook her head, "No...she's knee-deep in her computers, and I don't think she has come out of her office at all."

They were walking towards their SUV, "We're stretched thin on this case and I'm on the tight rope with Strauss."

Emily watched at him, "She can't skewer you on this, Hotch. This case is spread all over the country. We have Morgan and Reid in Pennsylvania, JJ and Dave in West Virginia, and here we are in South Virginia..." she hesitated and tilted her head.

"Emily? What is it? You thought about something, haven't you?" Hotch noticed her tell.

"These murders have so far been concentrated on the East Coast. What if our UnSub is located here or close by?"

Hotch stared at her and smiled, "I think you might have somethin, Emily." He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the number for their TA and began to relay their suspicions.

Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Picture yourself on a train in a station  
With plasticine porters with looking glass ties  
Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile

An hour later, the ME called and notified Hotch that Lucy Diamonds did indeed overdosed on LSD, in fact she had three times the intake of the drug. "She probably thought she was literally flying when she jumped." He explained to Hotch. "She didn't feel anything. Bones are pretty shattered on impact on the concrete ground. I'm ruling her death as a suicide."

"Doctor, her death was caused indirectly by another influence."

"You mean the LSD she took? She's a user, Agent Hotchner, she's been using it for many years, I'd say it's a matter of time before her body shuts down from such abuse or she'll overdose, like she did. No, Agent, this is a suicide case. It's simple, case close."

"Thank you, Doctor." Hotch said simply before he pressed end on his phone and turned to Emily, explaining to her what the ME had said.

"You don't believe him?" She asked him.

"No, and neither do you."

She gave him a look, "No...I don't. Garcia went through her play list, and found a voice message."

"Oh? What does it say? Whose voice was it? Was it a match to the one found on Valentine Day's message too?"

She nodded, "The same exact male unidentified voice, same recorded message, _I can help you feel complete. I can help you become who you really are. Join me and you will find eternal bliss. Your name is special and true, your name is blessing, and in the end, your name will become who you truly are. You are who you will be, find yourself in your name._ "

"Find yourself in your name..." Hotch repeated the last line. "We have so many people named after songs, both male and females."

Emily sighed, "It'll take a super computer and ten of Garcia to filter those names, and that's just in the East Coasts..."

Just then, they received a call from Garcia, there was a possible case involving the namesake murder club. This time it was in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma.

"Well, I guess I'm wrong this time, UnSub has branched out into the Midwest now." She nodded, "I'll grab my go-bag."

Hotch sighed as well, "Meet you in half?"

"Yup. What about the rest of the team?"

"We're still split up, they're working on their own, so it's us."

She nodded, "Fine with me, meet you at the jet."

He nodded as he watched her leave the conference room.

…...

To be continued...


	2. Ch 2 - Lola

.I do not own Criminal Minds or the main characters.

.I do not own the song 'Lola' sung by the Kinks written by Ray Davis.

.Enjoy!

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **Lola**

 **.The Namesake Murder Club.**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

.

 _I met her in a club down in North Soho_ _  
_ _Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry cola_ _  
_ _C-O-L-A cola_

Emily and Hotch arrived at the Oklahoma PD.

"Only two?" The Sheriff stared at them.

"My team is stretched out, working on multiple cases." Hotch felt he didn't need to explain more about this particular UnSub at the moment.

"Well, two is better than none." The Sheriff replied in a nonchalant way. "I'll take you guys down to the morgue."

Hotch and Emily nodded as they followed him. "Can you tell us about this case while we walk?" Emily tried to defuse the situation; she saw the Sheriff had not taken to the slight, he felt the FBI should sent more agents than the two of them.

They had been notified by Garcia that this case was not the first, it was their third one, that was why the Sheriff had decided to call upon them.

John Parham gave her a cursory glanced before he nodded, "As I had told your people, this is our third case, and we thought we had this bagged but we were just as stumped." He spoke with a southern accent. "Homicide case is not unusual around here nor is it typical. I run this county as peaceful as I can." He shook his head as he pressed the button in the elevator.

"No one is saying you're doing otherwise, Sheriff Parham. All we're here is to lend a hand." Hotch assured him.

The other man nodded, feeling slightly appeased. "Well, like I said, this case here is a stumper."

"Why is that?" Emily watched him. "Was the vic. shot?"

"Nah, er, the vic was strangled."

"Strangled?" Emily frowned. "Why do you seem hesitant, Sheriff?"

As they had reached the basement level, he held his hand, "I'll show you, this way."

He introduced them to the coroner, "Show the agents the victim, doc." He nodded to her.

 _She walked up to me and she asked me to dance_ _  
_ _I asked her name and in a dark brown voice she said, "Lola"_ _  
_ _L-O-L-A Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola_

The coroner removed the white sheet and Hotch exchanged looks with Emily, "I thought the victim was a female?"

"Victim was a transgender." Sheriff Parham joined in. "He was strangled because apparently his date found out about his real identity and was not please with him/her so he strangled him in a fit of anger and embarrassment. And he cut off his male parts, did a pretty ugly job...kinda like a Lorena Bobbitt situation but in reverse."

Emily and the coroner stared at him but they held their voices; the infamous was nothing like the current situation at all; Emily and the coroner exchanged looks that translated to how this sheriff became who he was today and they shook their heads quietly.

Hotch felt embarrassed for the sheriff but he too, stayed quiet as he let him continued his rant about transgenders getting what was due.

"The date, were you able to ID'ed him?" Hotch asked the sheriff when, thankfully he was through his soapbox.

He nodded, "Oh yeah...got him locked up upstairs in the holding cell."

Hotch and Emily exchanged excited looks; this was the break they needed!

"We need to talk to him." Hotch insisted as they left the morgue.

"Be my guests, he refused to talk since he killed that freak." He pointed to the morgue. "He'd been muttering some kind of chanting, can't figure out what the heck he's saying." He shrugged. "And he refused a counselor, so it's good for us, we can talk to him." He grinned.

Hotch gave him a hesitant look, "Yeah...let us talk to him first."

The sheriff nodded as he led them to the interrogation room, "He's in there, help yourselves, agents." He held the doors opened.

"Thank you, Sheriff. I'll let you know what we have after the questionings."

The sheriff gave a casual wave, "Yeah, no problem, glad to help. And ya'll be helping us folks in this county if you get him off our streets, don't need this kinda of murderers hereabouts."

Hotch and Emily nodded as they walked in.

 _Well, I'm not the world's most physical guy_ _  
_ _But when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine_ _  
_ _Oh my Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola_

They heard him singing, not chanting.

Hotch introduced himself and Emily to him but he did not respond.

He kept on singing.

"Hotch...listen to what he's singing...it's the chorus to the song, Lola." Emily lightly touched his sleeve. "Mr. Evans, your date, is her name Lola?" She asked him.

He suddenly looked up at her and nodded, "Lola...L.O.L.A...Lo, lo, lo, lo, lo, Lola" he began to sing as he laughed. He held his hands which bore some traces of dried blood.

He muttered, "She said, she said, shit her fucking voice sounded, well at first like a woman, on the phone when we first talked, on the phone she sounds pretty on the phone," he was talking continuously. Emily decided impulsively to record him on her phone, just in case they might miss something, Hotch nodded in approval. They continued to listen to him talking nonstop.

"Lola, she was such a teaser when we met at the Harmony." He looked up the two agents. "You know about the Harmony? It's a bar where couples meet, a nice place. I told my friends at work I met Lola a couple of weeks before and she was so nice, I mean I never met her face-to-face, just online, and that she posted her picture on my Face Book, and I...I...fell instantly in love with her." he ran his hand over his hair shakily. "She was damn gorgeous, don't you think?" He began searching his pockets and found them empty and looked pleadingly at them, "Oh...the police, they took my cell phone, if you ask them for it, I'll show you Lola, lo,lo,lo,lo,Lola!" He laughingly singed her name. "Such a beautiful name, and I always liked that song...it's by the Kinks, you know?" the two agents didn't respond but it didn't deter him as he continued, "Anyways, I showed Lola's picture to my friends and family and I told them I'm going to marry her soon, we'd already made plans." He smiled dreamily. "I was gonna buy a ring at Zales, she liked Zales, she said." He then frowned, "But my parents told me that I'm rushing things too fast, I haven't met her yet, and they haven't met her. Can you believe them? I'm thirty-five, I'm old enough to decide if I'm seriously in love and ready to marry my Lola, and she knows I'm serious about her."

 _Well, I'm not dumb but I can't understand  
Why she walk like a woman and talk like a man  
Oh my Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola_

"Mr. Evans, what happened when you meet Lola?" Emily asked him.

He looked at her in anguish, "I, she's so damn beautiful, just like the picture." He nodded. "She is my dream, I'm so ready to marry her today."

"And then what happened?" This was from Hotch.

He held out his blood-dried hands, "I killed her. I killed her...him. She was not her. Lola was not Lola, she fucking lied to me." He began to cry. "He started to tell me he is a tranny and he's in the process of changing over, and that he needed the money to complete the...the sex organs...whatever..." he waved his hands. "He knew I had money, he's been scoping the internet, and shopping for some damn fucking sugar pops, and I happen to live nearby. How fortunate for Jonathan Coombs."

"Who?"

"That's his real name, Jonathan Coombs, he told me before I killed him. He told me he needed about eighty grand for starters to get the sex change. I told him I'm not gonna let him have it. I told him to get the fuck away from me forever. But he showed me the pictures of us kissing and threatened to post it to my family and my friends, and especially to my clients."

 _Well, we drank champagne and danced all night  
Under electric candlelight  
She picked me up and sat me on her knee  
And said, "Little boy won't you come home with me?"  
_  
 _Well, I'm not the world's most passionate guy  
But when I looked in her eyes  
Well, I almost fell for my Lola  
Lo lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola_

"Your clients? What do you do, Mr. Evans?"

"I'm the assistant District Attorney for State, didn't Sheriff Parham tell you?" He revealed and added with a sigh, "Yeah, I know I'm screwed at that point, so I decided to cut his dick off." He laughed bitterly, "Now he won't need the money for transplant. I did a favor for him."

Hotch nodded; he used to be one himself, he understood Evans's position very well.

"Hey, if I'm going down to hell, I might as well screw the devil any ways I can get." He grinned without remorse. "Now, tell me what my chances are, Agents?"

They had no answers for him.

"Do you know of this website The Namesake Murder Club?" Emily asked him.

Evans looked startled a bit, "...I, Lola..." he shook his head before he corrected, "Coombs told me about it, says this Club was something profound; the founder of the site had encouraged him to become Lola, Coombs had always been a cross dresser, he found the name Lola fitted him and always referred to himself as Lola. Jonathan Coombs was no more, he said. The Club told her to never refer to herself as him anymore, and to do whatever it takes to remake herself as Lola. She even has a recorded message from the founder she played repeatedly, encouraging her to be herself. At first, when I met her, I didn't know what that meant." He turned away from the Emily and Hotch. "Not until she showed me her parts that I knew what she wanted but then, I was not ready for it, for her, for my Lola, lo, lo, lo, lo, Lola..."

He began to sing again as he faced the wall.

 _I pushed her away, I walked to the door_ _  
_ _I fell to the floor, I got down on my knees_ _  
_ _I looked at her, and she at me_

Hotch and Emily left the interrogation room and headed to where the Sheriff was waiting.

"You folks find anything interesting?"

Hotch shook his head, "Not much, Sheriff. The victim, may we look at her possessions?"

The Sheriff gave Hotch an odd look but he nodded, "Of course, Agent Hotchner. A moment please."

Ten minutes later, he came back holding a large manilla envelope, "Here ya go, oh by the way, the vic's name is Jonathan Coombs."

Hotch nodded, "Yes, that is confirmed by the suspect."

"Oh yeah...the assistant DA."

"You might have let us know who we're talking to before we went in, Sheriff." Emily pointed.

He shrugged, "I didn't want you folks to give him any special treatment or have any preconceived ideas."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's the asst. DA, you folks might help each other."

Hotch looked angry, "Sheriff, the BAU works for everybody, not for ourselves. Remember that."

Before the sheriff could reply, Emily spoke up, "Hotch, here's the recording and Lola's playlist on the cell phone."

"Hey...how did you get into the cell phone, we can't figure the pass code." The sheriff looked stunned.

Emily gave him a tight smile, "Sorry Sheriff, this is a federal case, we're taking it with us."

"Hey, you can't do that!"

"Yes, we can." Hotch nodded. "We've been investigating concurrent murders and this is one of them, so all evidences belong to the federal authorities. Please transport the prisoner to the federal prison. Thank you Sheriff Parham for your help." Without any acknowledgment, he and Emily immediately left the PD, leaving the sheriff wide mouthed.

As they hopped into their SUV, Emily turned to Hotch, "That was very masterfully played, former District Attorney Hotchner."

He raised an eyebrow, "It's not funny, Emily. We're still nowhere with the UnSub."

She cast her eyes down onto her lap, playing with the cellphone in the evidence bag, "Sorry, Hotch. I just ..."

Suddenly the song came on, _Lola lo lo lo lo Lola lo lo lo lo Lola_

 _Well that's the way that I want it to stay_ _  
_ _And I always want it to be that way for my Lola_ _  
_ _Lo lo lo lo Lola_ __

 _Girls will be boys, and boys will be girls_ _  
_ _It's a mixed-up, muddled-up, shook-up world_ _  
_ _Except for Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola_

She quickly turned the music off, "I am so sorry."

But a voice came on, it was the same male voice and he was repeating the same message he had uttered on the previous death; Lucy Diamonds.

"Frankly," Emily muttered sullenly, "I am getting pretty fed up of this douche bag and his condescending ways."

Hotch watched her, "I think we both need a short break." He took a deep breath. "We need food. How about dinner?"

She snapped her head up at him, "Huh? Did you say food? Dinner?"

He grinned, "Yes, Prentiss. We've not had anything to eat since we got on the jet in Virginia, I can't have my star agent starving." He teased her.

She beamed, "Oh...if only Morgan could hear you calling me that."

He shook his head, "Don't. I'll never hear the end of it from him."

She chuckled, "I won't tell him you said that."

"Thanks, so...what do you think of it? Dinner."

She nodded, "Sure, you know me, when it comes to food, I'm always game."

He nodded as he started up the vehicle, "We'll check into the hotel and call Garcia, set her up with the cell phone, and then we'll catch up on the rest during dinner."

"Sounds like a solid plan. Dinner with the boss." She pumped her hands up and down cheerfully. "Always in my bucket list."

"Don't push it, Prentiss." He shook his head as they arrived at the hotel.

"Yes sir. Never sir." She grinned.

"Sass."

 _Well I left home just a week before_ _  
_ _And I've never ever kissed a woman before_ _  
_ _But Lola smiled and took me by the hand_ _  
_ _And said, "Little boy, gonna make you a man"_ __

 _Well I'm not the world's most masculine man_ _  
_ _But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man_ _  
_ _And so is Lola_ _  
_ _Lo lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola_ __

 _Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola_ _  
_ _Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola_ _  
_ _Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola_  
Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola  
Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola  
Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo lo Lola...

…..

To be continued...

. A/N- oh don't worry, after the dinner with the twosome, the case will be ramping up! Hang on, stay tight...in the mean time, who will be next?

Thanks for reading this story, I appreciate it!


	3. Ch 3 - When You Say Nothing at All

I do not own the song 'When You say Nothing at All.' by the late Keith Whitley which also is sung by Alison Krauss.

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **.The Namesake Murder Club.**

 **When You Say Nothing At All**

 **.**

.

It was the first time they had dinner alone. Just Hotch and Emily.

All of a sudden it felt like a date. Date, date.

As the waitress showed them to their table, it was a table for two.

Hotch and Emily looked awkward but they sat down anyways and took their menus and ordered their drinks, as they had to work later and tomorrow, they did not order any strong alcohol, only permitting one glass of wine; they ordered white zin at the same time.

 _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain_

Emily looked at Hotch in surprise, "I didn't know you prefer white wine."

"Same here for you, Emily."

She smiled, "Touché." She began to study her menu.

He watched her momentarily before opened his menu.

When the waitress came back with their drinks, they were ready to order.

Again, they choice were the same, Shrimp Linguini Alfredo!

They chuckled when the waitress left.

"Okay, what is your favorite Mexican dish, Hotch?" She grinned as she sipped her wine.

"I love Chiles Rellenos..."

Her eyes widen as she laughed, "Me too!"

He shook his head, "But there isn't a decent Mexican restaurant nearby my house and Haley is not fond of spicy dishes." He looked sad. "So we hardly dine out at any Mexican restaurants."

"Oh." Her face fell. Then brightened slightly, "Next time, we'll go to one near my block, they make some really great Chiles rellenos." She was becoming animated. "Although I'll have to get some Sopaipillas for dessert."

This time his eye became wide, "I love Sopaipillas, too! I could eat the whole platter!"

They stared at one another for a moment before they realized what they were doing and looked away with embarrassment.

 _What I hear when you don't say a thing_

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Luckily, the waitress came with a basket of bread, olive oil and pepper.

As they waited for their food, they munched on the bread dipped with oil and pepper.

"So..." Hotch watched her, "We seem to have a few things in common. What do we not?"

She thought for a while as she torn a piece of bread and dipped into the shallow dish not once but a few times, "I don't know, Hotch. We work pretty well together so far," He nodded. "And we agree on most things...right?"

He nodded, "Yes, most times."

She smiled. "And we agreed that I'm your favorite agent."

He raised his brow before he laughed, "That is between you and me, remember?"

She nodded, "Of course." She gave him a mysterious smile.

He tilted his head slightly but his dimples deepen.

 _All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

Just then, their meals came.

As they ate, they continued their conversation which veered to their case.

"I wonder if Garcia has completed her data analysis." Hotch said.

"It's hard to tell..."

As if on cue, his phone rang by the side of his plate; it was Penelope.

"Speaking of her." He picked up the phone to answer.

"I think she has some kind of telepathic powers." Emily teased as she watched him.

"Hotchner," He answered his phone. "Please tell me you're able to get something from the phone, Garcia."

 _First off...I think it's not very fair you guys get to sit down and have a dinner while little ol' me is stuck in this room sifting through data upon endless boring data, do you ever think of me for one bit?_ She berated him.

Eye brows raised, Hotch grinned at Emily as he replied to their TA, "Always Garcia, and you know it. Now, tell me you have some good news."

 _No one truly appreciates a genius, oh maybe that genius who's now stuck in some crazy little town and driving my poor beloved dark handsome..._

"Garcia, the news." Hotch tried his best not to roll his eyes as he shook his head.

Emily was chuckling as she ate a mouthful of pasta and shrimp.

 _Fine...fine...here's what I have dug up, which is nothing._

Hotch frowned, "What do you mean, nothing?"

 _That's what I said, nothing, nada, zip, zilch. Not one clue. The UnSub has closed and deleted the accounts as soon as the users died. And there is no way to track them down. He was really good at hiding all the accounts, making sure they're untraceable._

Hotch thought about what she had said, "But how could he have known Lola had died?"

 _Don't know._ Garcia replied. _Unless the local PD or media released info._

Hotch shook his head, "No...that's not possible, Garcia. Media has not gotten wind of this situation yet even though the ADA is a well-known person. And as for the PD, Sheriff Parham has not released any PR on this; ME is still doing a complete autopsy as we speak."

 _Huh, strange, that's the same with Derek and Reid's case, Valerie Love._ She said and told him about their strange case of an old man found with a gun, he had shot his wife of 50 years. He claimed she no longer loved him, yet they had been living together. According to his neighbors, the old man Frank Love was suffering from an advanced stage of Alzheimer and his wife, Valerie had been his sold care-taker. That morning, Frank saw his wife coming home from the store and in a fit of jealousy, he shot her.

Morgan and Reid had found an old music by a retro group called Material Issue singing that very song with Frank uttering the chorus repeatedly.

 _Oh yeah, there was that creepy message on his phone recorder too._ Garcia said quietly. _But I can't find a tracer on the line, this UnSub knew what he was doing._

"Okay, keep me …." Hotch looked up from his conversation, distracted by Emily who was looking pass his shoulder.

He turned around to find a commotion near the kitchen; it appeared to be the owner of the restaurant and one of his employee.

But before anyone could figure out what was happening, the employee pushed past the owner roughly and left, leaving the owner's mouth gaped.

He quickly recovered and turned to see his patrons watching the commotion and shook his head and apologized, "I'm very sorry, my friends, that was my niece...she had been going through some rough times; she just lost her parents and has been staying with me. Rough adjustment for the both of us." He bowed to them. "But please continue dining." He hurriedly left and headed for his private office.

Hotch and Emily exchanged looks and she shrugged, "Family crisis averted."She said.

He nodded and remembered he was still on the phone with Garcia and was about to talk when the restaurant front door burst opened followed by several rounds of gun fire!

There were screams and shouts from the patrons and staff as everyone began to fall onto their knees to avoid more gun fire as it kept raining upon them.

On instinct, the two agents removed their weapons and pointed at the source of the gunfire before they exchanged looks.

The gunman...or woman in this case, was none other than the niece of the owner!

"Crap, I take back what I said!"Emily uttered.

"This family has a slight anger management issue." Hotch muttered as he slowly moved from the table and headed to the front door where the niece was still standing with her assault weapon.

"How did she manage to obtain such a hot weapon?"

Hotch turned slightly to her, "Ebay or Craigslist."

"That's not funny...but I was thinking of the same thing." She was following right behind him. "By the way, nice first date." She reached out and touched him lightly on his shoulder.

He shook his head, "Em...I..."

More firing was heard as the shooter began to fire.

 _Hello? Hotch? What's going on?_ _Emily?_

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

…...

To be continued...

Thank you everyone for following this story, and reading this!

10th muse


	4. Ch 4 - Janie's Got A Gun

Disclaimer - I do not own Aerosmith's 'Janie's Got a Gun'.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **Janie's Got A Gun**

 **.The Namesake Murder Club.**

 **Part 4**

 **.**

.

 _Dumb, dumb, dumb, honey what have you done?  
Dumb, dumb, dumb it's the sound of my gun.  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, honey what have you done?  
Dumb, dumb, dumb it's the sound_

 _Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her whole world's come undone  
From lookin' straight at the sun  
What did her daddy do?  
What did he put you through?  
They said when Janie was arrested they found him underneath a train  
But man, he had it comin'  
Now that Janie's got a gun she ain't never gonna be the same._

"Guys, Emily and Hotch, there's a situation in Oklahoma City." Garcia proceeded to relate to them on their phones.

"Gotcha, Pen. We're on our way. There's not much here. Our case is at a dead end." Rossi was watching JJ as he said in a defeated tone.

JJ, holding her phone, "What Dave means," she gave him the look. "is our killer is dead, and he left a suicide note, it's the same note."

"I'm scared for them. There's a lot of gunfire." She sounded panicky. "You guys better hurry."

"Baby, we're leaving for Oklahoma City too." He was nodding to Reid who was reaching for his go-bag. "Hang in there for us, for Hotch and Em. Keep us posted for their status, honey."

"I will, be safe, all of you."

…...

 _Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Tell me now it's untrue.  
What did her daddy do?_

 _He jacked a little bitty baby  
The man has got to be insane  
They say the spell that he was under the lightning and  
The thunder knew that someone had to stop the rain_

In the meantime, back in Oklahoma City, among the mess and chaos of the restaurant,

"Emily! Talk to me!" Hotch was tossing pieces of furniture and debris around him, "Where are you?"

"Damn it!"

He turned to his right as soon as he heard her voice, "Em?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'm all right, Hotch." She was getting up on her feet, rubbing her head. "Something hit my head but I'm okay." She waved him away. "Did you catch the shooter?"

"Yeah...she's pretty hurt here." He bent down at her, while he was in the process of hand cuffing her one good hand, the other one was spiked through by a piece of metal pole and was impaled through the floor. "She's not going anywhere for now and we're going to need the fire fighters to extract her out of this mess." He raised his brow.

Emily had walked towards them as she looked around and examined the damages the female had caused. "There's more to this, Hotch." He looked up at her in question. She continued, "A family quarrel usually would not result in this." She waved her hand all over the restaurant. "This is a very angry and very irrational behavior."

He nodded as he stood up, "Let's get the owner out and question hi...damn...never mind." He looked towards the direction of the owner's office; he was lying by the opened door, dead of multiple shots suffered by the shooter.

Hotch looked over to her and spoke, "Let's get her out and treated before we get the questions."

Emily held her hand up, "What's your name?"

The young woman began to cry, "Janie...Janie Gott."

Hotch looked up at Emily who raised her brow, "You're kidding?"

Hotch frowned, "Janie...is that your uncle?"

She shook her head, "No, he's...he's my brother and my guardian." She gave a loud sob.

"Janie, how old are you?" Emily knelt by her.

"Sixteen." She said softly. "Our parents died three years ago, and Anthony has been my guardian since." She began to curl into a fetal position and turned from them.

"Janie, why did you do that...the shooting?"

 _Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away, run away, run, run away_

 _Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
What did her daddy do?_

She sighed, "She's not talking anymore, Hotch. Let's get her to the hospital." At this point, the ambulance had arrived, as well as more squad cars. "We'll sort this out later, I'll stay with her."

Hotch nodded, "Good idea. I...damn! I forgot I had Garcia on the line." He began to look for his phone.

Ten minutes later, he found it near the area where twenty minutes...had it only been five minutes? It seem as if a whole hour had passed since it happened. Hotch was surprised and glad to see that his phone was still working as he pressed the direct number to Garcia.

 _Oh my god! Hotch! What's going on? Tell me you and my beloved Peach is still alive. Please, please. And please, tell me this is not the Namesake Murder Club thingy. Because I am really getting sick of this whole situation and I have the whole team flying down to you and Emily, and, and, if they can't get to you, I...I..am going to personally come to you, myself._

Hotch, both brows raised, was speechless and dumbfounded.

 _Hello? Hotch? Please tell me we're not cut off again because I really can't stand this anymore!_

"Garcia, I'm still here." He replied calmly. "And we're fine. Thank you for your concern."

 _Really? You're fine? You and Emily?_

He nodded, "Yes, it's," He looked around the mess and began to tell her what happened since he last spoke with her on the phone. He was watching the fire crew drilling the metal shaft that was had impaled Janie while Emily quietly holding onto her as the paramedics attended to her, as well as the other paramedics attended to the shocked patrons. He was glad they were not injured; just the owner.

 _It's Janie's last I.O.U.  
She had to take him down easy and put a bullet in his brain  
She said 'cause nobody believes me.  
The man was such a sleaze. He ain't never gonna be the same._

 _Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away, run away, run, run away_

"Hotch, I think we have something on this UnSub, and it has something to do with Janie." Emily had hurriedly come over to him before she returned to the stretcher; the fire crew had finally gotten the shaft off, and placed her on the stretcher. "I'm going with her now, but I'll get more answers from her."

Hotch nodded and watched them leave, or more to the point, watched Emily leave. He realized he had not gotten a chance to tell her some thing. Some personal things, and he felt as if he might never get the chance to do so because of...

 _Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Everybody is on the run_

Then it felt as if he was watching a movie or something on slow-motion; Janie suddenly had that look, he saw that look in her eyes as he was still talking to Garcia but there was nothing he could do to stop it because he was too far away and his gun was on the ground by the stretcher.

However, Emily's gun was on her holster, and Janie saw it.

Hotch saw it too, through her eyes, and he realized he had only cuffed one of her hands, a pointless gesture. He couldn't cuff both hands earlier because her other hand was impaled, and while everything was going on, he realized he had not warn Emily to cuff Janie and he was now paying for that mistake as he watched Janie taking the opportunity to grab Emily's gun from her holster and began to shoot at the paramedics who had been too busy to watch her.

In an instant, the two well-intentioned paramedics were laying on the ground dead as Janie turned to Emily and aimed at her weapon and pulled the trigger.

Luckily for Emily, on instinct, she managed to dodge the young lady by pushing the stretcher away from her as she fell to the ground just as the gun went off and the bullet hit the ceiling instead!

 _Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Because Janie's got a gun  
Janie's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Janie's got a gun_

When Hotch and Emily, and the rest of the police had recovered from the shock of the gunfire, they ran out of the restaurant to go after her, they realized she was completely gone.

Emily turned to Hotch, her face was pale, "Hotch, she has my gun."

He nodded, "I know. We'll get her, we'll get her back." His placed his hands on either side of her shoulders; privately he was glad she was unharmed. What he had witnessed a moment ago almost gutted him.

"We have to find her. Oh god, we have to find Janie." She reached out and place her hands on his arms shakily, "Hotch...for a moment, she...she..."

"I know, I thought I lost you." He said quietly.

She looked at him in his eyes, "I..."She was breathing hard. "Hotch."

…...

To be continued...


	5. Ch 5 - My Name is Luka

I don't own 'My name is Luka' by Suzanne Vega, nor do I own Criminal Minds the TV series which belonged to CBS.

10th muse.

 **Criminal Minds. The Namesake Murder Club.**

 **My Name is Luka**

 **Part 5**

 **.**

.

Assembled at the Oklahoma City PD, the BAU team, Hotch, Dave Rossi, Morgan, Emily, JJ, and Reid along with Sheriff Parham were standing before the entire staff.

"Thank you for meeting with us." Hotch began. "The Unknown subject or UnSub is approximately in his early 20s. He is Caucasian and more than likely an abused victim himself."

Dave continued, "He comes from an abusive family, one who knows how to hide his scars and bruises..."

 _My name is Luka  
I live on the second floor  
I live upstairs from you  
Yes, I think you've seen me before_

One of the deputies raised his hands, "Couldn't he be from foster homes?"

Rossi nodded, "Good question, but not likely."

"Why not? I mean foster homes can also easily be as abusive as a permanent home." The same deputy asked. The rest of the deputies nodded.

"That is a good point, but we don't see it because this UnSub is abused in a constant way, so constant that he began to have his own pattern of hiding his own scars, and making up for his parents' abuse as his own fault."

"These scars are not only physical but psychological and so deep that it becomes part of him. His parents have told him that it was for his own good, that he needed the discipline because he had been a very bad boy." Emily nodded as she stepped before the deputies. "The lies are mostly for his teachers if they asked. And as our UnSub mature, he had already been brainwashed into believing that this abuse is part of his everyday life. And now, it's his turn to 'help' the others." She used the air quotes.

 __

 _If you hear something late at night  
Some kind of trouble, some kind of fight  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was_

 _Just don't ask me what it was_

"The UnSub has left his standard messages to these killers, encouraging them to kill, telling them it is their right because they were the victims."

"So, you're saying this is a revenge thing?" Another deputy spoke up angrily. "But it doesn't give them a justified reason and right."

"This is Deputy James Rears, his niece lived in Virginia...that Valentine Day school shooting, his niece was one of the victims." Sheriff Parham quietly said.

The BAU nodded.

"Revenge to those who was bullied is usually considered justified, one out of every four students are bullied every year in school, and even in adult environment." Reid spoke. "Whether it's in the form of verbal, mental or sexual harassment, abuse is becoming more prevalent and more often it's not reported for fear of lose of employment."

"But in our current case," Hotch said bringing everyone back to the present. "Our UnSub thinks he is a vigilant, he thinks he could help those who are weak by providing them an outlet."

"And in this case," Dave added sadly. "Death. He sends out his message of hope thinking he is the true helper of peace. But he is not." __

 _I think it's 'cause I'm clumsy  
I try not to talk too loud  
Maybe it's because I'm crazy  
I try not to act too proud_

"He has caused so many to think that all hope is lost," Emily continued from Rossi, "But it's not true, in fact, we found from the latest victim Janie Gott, that she was not the victim, she was his partner all along."

"She was?" One of the deputies looked shocked.

Hotch nodded, "Our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, found something in the owner of the restaurant; his financial records. He has filed for bankruptcy, his restaurant had not been doing well at all. Janie was force to drop out of school to help out and it hadn't sit well with her, apparently."

"How did that tie in with the UnSub?"

"They met around the time when Janie began her Freshman year in High School. " Morgan added. "We're still going through some of her personal things we'd gathered from her room."

"Like what?"

"Like who she's been hanging out, and what had triggered the shooting. She had been physically and sexually abused by her brother, as well as her late father. She had been keeping a diary." Emily added sadly.

 _They only hit until you cry  
After that you don't ask why  
You just don't argue anymore  
Just don't argue anymore  
Just don't argue anymore_

"Wow...that really sucks for her." someone in the back muttered.

Dave nodded, "Danny Gott, the owner of the restaurant, and her brother, must have told her about the bankruptcy filing that evening of the shooting which triggered the stressor."

"So, where is she?"

"She is probably with our UnSub." Hotch replied. "According to her diary, she had never identified this UnSub, only refereed to him or he, and she wrote that they related to each other very well in spirit and mind."

"Oh, that kinda sounds creepy."

"Yes, and we think that this is their final glory exit." Hotch looked dark. "We have to find them before they hurt anymore people."

"Look for a couple, this is Janie's photo," Morgan put up a photo of Janie as Emily and the rest of the team distributed the stack of flyers to the room. "And as Agent Hotchner had described, the UnSub is in his early 20s, Caucasian. Thank you." He nodded to them.

 _Yes, I think I'm okay  
I walked into the door again  
If you ask, that's what I'll say  
And it's not your business anyway  
_

As soon as the room dispersed, the team received a call from Garcia, Morgan place her on speaker mode, "Baby Girl, you're on speaker, sweetness, so behave yourself." The Sheriff was standing with them as well.

She laughed, _Ooh...or you'll spank me, hit me and do bad things to me?_ She laughed.

"Penelope, please." Morgan rolled his eyes and shook his head when he saw the worried looks on the Sheriff's face.

 _Okay, I kid, I kid...but I hit a jackpot on our UnSub and let me tell you something, this is a major creep-O-meter on the scale chart._

"Don't tell me you know who he is?" Hotch spoke up.

 _I surely do, my liege._ She replied. _In fact, you won't believe his name, and let me tell you, when that song first came out in the '70s, I loved that song! I played that sad song over and over again..._

"Garcia," Hotch said exasperatedly, "The name, please."

 _Oh. She sounded deflated. I'm sorry. His name is Lucas Floor. Just like the song from Suzanne Vega, only the song was called Luka._

 _I guess I'd like to be alone  
With nothing broken, nothing thrown  
Just don't ask me how I am  
Just don't ask me how I am  
Just don't ask me how I am_

"Lucas Floor?" Sheriff Parham looked stunned.

Hotch and his team looked at him, "You know him?" Hotch asked.

"Well, yeah." He nodded, and turned to nod at the room, "The whole station here knew him." He turned back to the team, "Kind of a sad story, Lucas has; his parents didn't treat him right, and as a kid I'd get called out at his place a lot, his pop would be stoned to the ceiling and his mamma too, and poor Lucas, he'd been hungry and all with bruises all over him, his pop had been beating him regularly, goes in and out of prison. He doesn't have any other relatives, in and out of fosters but when his parents get cleaned up for a while, Lucas would be home with them." He shook his head sadly.

 _My name is Luka  
I live on the second floor  
I live upstairs from you  
Yes, I think you've seen me before_

"But," he continued, "I'd never pegged him as a serial."

Dave nodded, "It's the ones whom you know best are the ones most likely to slip under the cracks."

The Sheriff nodded, "I reckon so." he sighed heavily.

"Sheriff, where does he live?" Hotch asked quietly.

"He still lives in the same poor shack they called home for the last ten years, the last time we've been out there, we busted the place for meth making, don't know what it's like now."

 _If you hear something late at night  
Some kind of trouble, some kind of fight  
Just don't ask me what it was  
Just don't ask me what it was  
After Just don't ask me what it was_

 __Hotch turned to his team, "I'll take Prentiss with me, we'll get there for a routine visit. Dave and Reid, you two will be following behind with Morgan and Sheriff Parham."

Emily turned to them, "Remember, they have at least my Glock." _  
_Sheriff Parham nodded, "My deputies will be ready, agents."

 _And they only hit until you cry  
that, you don't ask why  
You just don't argue anymore  
Just don't argue anymore  
You just don't argue anymore _

When Hotch and Emily arrived at the dilapidated single wide trailer home that was filled with trash on the outside and driveway, Hotch knocked on the door, "FBI, Lucas Floor, come out, we have some questions to ask you."

They waited for a while before Hotch knocked again, "Lucas, open the …

A large heated blast blew the entire back of the trailer, knocking both agents off their feet and away!

…...

To be continued...


	6. Ch 6 - Jesus of Suburbia

I do not own 'Jesus of Suburbia' sung by Green Day! Epic song!

I do not own the TV Series Criminal Minds and its characters!

.

Thank you to everyone who is following this story! I do appreciate you all!

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **. Jesus of Suburbia .**

 **The Namesake Murder Club**

 **Part 6**

.

 _I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of Suburbia  
The bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of  
Soda Pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died from my  
Sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones that I got away with_

 __

"Em..." He groaned out her name slowly as he reached out blindly amid the dust and dirt. "Em...where...are...you?" He was beginning to get worried.

"Ho..tch..." She slurred.

He breathed a sigh of relieved; he wished he was able to reach her and pull her close. "Where...?"

Surprisingly, she was closer than he thought, she was laying under him!

The blast had thrown them away and they landed on a pile of dirt, and somehow Emily had landed under Hotch.

 _And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me  
_

 __As he tried to move, he heard noises approaching towards them; it was the OK PD as well as the BAU team.

"HOTCH! EMILY!" Morgan was shouting as he stomped closer.

Hotch wished he'd not do that as his head could feel every vibration, and he felt numerous vibrations as if a construction worker had his jackhammer pounding mercilessly into the ground.

"Stop that, everybody..." Hotch uttered softly. But no one heard him as everyone was talking above him.

"Hotch, could you get off me now?" Emily uttered beneath him. "Can't breathe."

"I can't move either, Emily. Help's coming." Hotch assured her.

"Are you hurt?" She asked him weakly.

"I don't know...no pain..." He slowly closed his eyes.

"HOTCH!" Morgan shouted as he slid to his side, "We got you...oh shit, Emily!"

"Hey, over here! I found them...Emily's under Hotch! Over here!" He waved to the PD, as well as the paramedics who arrived quickly.

 _Get television fix  
Sitting on my crucifix  
The living room or my private womb  
While the Moms and Brads are away  
To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes  
And Mary Jane  
To keep me insane  
Doing someone else's cocaine_

While Dave Rossi rode with Emily and Hotch to the hospital, Morgan and Reid remained at the crime scene.

What they found, they realized was not what they had expected.

Morgan looked up at Reid from his position on the floor, "Reid, see this?"

Reid came over and found the partially piles of papers; a printed note. "Yeah, it's from him."

Morgan stood up and pulled his phone, "Hey Rossi,"

 _Yeah, tell me we closed the case._

Morgan raised his brows and shook his head sadly, "Sorry. We found a note and it's from the killer."

 _You've got to be kiddin' me?_

"I wish I was. How's Hotch and Emily?"

 _Surprisingly, they're fine, just suffered minor concussions. Doc think they can be released in a bit._

Morgan smiled, "I bet they're eager to get out of there."

 _Like a pair of freed jailbirds._ Rossi chuckled. _We'll see you in about an hour._

Reid waved for Morgan's attention, "Yeah, I'll see you guys back at the station." He replaced his phone back into his pocket and nodded to Reid, "What do you have, Reid?"

"This recorder...we need to send it to Garcia."

Morgan nodded, "Let's do it and we'll get back to the station."

 _And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me_

…. __

When the team finally met up together at the station, Garcia had some news for them.

 _Okay, Lucas Floor was sadly a decoy._ She said over the speakerphone.

"A decoy?"

 _Yeah, like a bait. The real scum killer had used him as a deflector._

"So you're telling us that the real killer is still out there." Hotch stared at the phone incredulously. "Did you find anything else?"

 _Not much except that the killer is from Oklahoma City. I managed to get a trace and it originated from there._

Hotch turned to Morgan and Reid, "Any news from forensics?"

"The remains are positive matches of Lucas Floor and Janie Gott. But they're also victims. We've not released this details to the media."

JJ nodded, "We've asked Sheriff Parham to withhold that information for the moment."

 _At the center of the earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 were I was taught  
The motto was just a lie_

 _It says home is were your heart is  
But what a shame  
Cause everyone's heart  
Doesn't beat the same  
It's beating out of time_

 __Suddenly Sheriff Parham came rushing into the room, "I think you folks might like to come with me on this one." Without a reply from the team he left.

The BAU team exchanged looks and left to follow the Sheriff.

What they saw at the bullpen was utter chaos!

There were ten young adults in goth outfits and spikey hair or bright red and pink hair color sitting on a long bench.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked the Sheriff.

"My men just arrested these trouble makers at the local 7-11, they were vandalizing the place again for the third time this week." He sounded angry and frustrated. "These young folks are what we call never-do-well, and they're the products of single parent who are too busy working or are incarcerated or are too stoned themselves to bother with these kids." He ran his hand over his salt and peppered hair. "And we ended up with them; we arrest them, they spent their time in the cans, we release them after a period of time, and in a few weeks, we see them back again." He turned to Hotch, "It's a cycle of horror and bleakness, for them."

"Why?" Hotch asked the Sheriff.

 _City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care_

"Because most of them do not have a permanent home. If they do, they don't want to go there because of neglect or abusive parents."

"Fuck you, Sheriff!" One of the girls shouted at him and gave him the middle finger.

Hotch and the Sheriff turn to her, "Hannah, nice to see you here." Parham greeted her. "Where's Jimmy?"

She flicked him again as she turned away.

"Jimmy can fuck off, that piece of douche bag!" A girl with black and blue hair shouted in frustration. "He thinks he's all that! Fucking asshole! Fuck him!"

Another girl laughed, "I did!"

The girl with black and blue hair glared at her with hatred, "Sure you did, you whore! He was mine!"

"Well, if he's yours, you shouldn't fuck around...Jimmy wouldn't dump your whoring ass." She laughed

"Bitch! Jimmy knows things you wouldn't begin to know. You should know, Hannah, he taught you how to get out of tramping you."

"Shut your mouth, you know the code." Hannah quickly glanced at the Sheriff and Hotch before she looked away.

But Gina persisted, "What's the matter? You scared of Jimmy now? I'm not." She shrugged. "He ain't all that."

Gina turned to stare at her, "I told you to shut your fucking mouth or something bad's gonna happen to you." As if she had said too much, she turned around again and kept silent.

 _I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall  
And so it seemed to confess_

"Knock it off, ladies!" A deputy came over. "Ginny, shut your mouth and sit there." he glared at her. "I'm telling your mother when she gets here, you've been smoking weed again."

Gina glared back, "Mind your own fucking business, Hank."

"Hey, I'm your older brother! You better watch your language."

"Fuck you."

"Hank," The Sheriff shook his head, "Stand down...just get on out there, we'll handle this." He waved him off.

Reluctantly the deputy walked away.

"It's rather a small community, we know each other."

Hotch nodded. "Who's this Jimmy the girls' referring?"

Parham shrugged, "Oh...he's some local trouble boy. He's also in and out of our system a lot. Some of his gang friends call him Jesus." He chuckled. "Giving some young kid a complex." He shook his head, "It's these young kids nowadays, drugs, gangs, grafitis, and nowhere to go. No parents to discipline them."

 _It didn't say much  
But it only confirmed that  
The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world  
And I could really care less_

 __"But I'll tell ya," The Sheriff continued. "He knows his area around her. People hereabouts listens to him. He saved some lives. He used to do lots of drugs himself and get high all the time, he had his sources on scoring runs and getting packages delivered and he was his own entrepreneur. But six months ago, his mother was robbed and beaten by rival gang members. She nearly died but Jimmy found her barely. He managed to get her to tell him who did that to her. He and a couple of his friends hunted down those that did his momma, and he personally took care of it."

Hotch stared at Parham, "And you didn't arrest Jimmy?"

"With what? There's no witness, no weapons, no proof?"

"But you just told me the story..."

"Agent Hochner, it was a story told by everyone who lives around here," Parham smiled. "Besides, he took care of the major gang problem."

"I'll like to speak to this Jimmy, Sheriff. I think he may help us in this investigation."

"I don't know where he hangs out, Agent."

"Oh...I'm sure you do." Hotch walked away.

 _City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care_

When Hotch met with with his team privately, "I think we may have found our UnSub."

…... _  
_"How are you feeling? You and Emily?" Dave watched him.

Hotch shrugged slightly, "I'm fine, I think Emily is fine too. She has the clearance from the doctor." He was watching her who was talking to JJ and Reid across the room.

"You two took quite a ...flight." Dave grinned.

"We did, and even though I don't remember much of the flight, I think the landing was not too bad. The soft dirt mound saved me."

Dave shook his head, "Not exactly, Emily took most of the brunt of it, remember you landed on top of her."

"Ah yes, that's right. I'd better thank her later for it. I bet she's gonna bruise something bad."

"You'll make up for it." he continued to grin.

Hotch stared at his friend.

Dave shook his head, "No need to deny anything, Aaron, and besides it's none of my business or anyone's. You two will make it work." he patted his younger friend's shoulder before he walked away to join Reid and the others.

Hotch watched after him before he joined them as well. __

 _I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care _

_I don't care if you don't care_

 _I don't care if you don't care_

 _I don't care if you don't care_

 _I don't care if you don't care_

 _I don't careeeeeee..._

 _His name is James Conley or he usually goes by Jimmy._ Garcia began. _It seems he is the prime product of the government system. His mother, Shirley Conley is a waitress of a local restaurant, has been in and out of jail as well. Jimmy was born out of wedlock, father was unknown. His birth certificate has listed father unknown._ Garcia continued. _She has been on drugs when Jimmy was born and suffered from alcohol fetal syndrome, and_ _has been fed on Ritalin since and mother is on welfare too. She was convicted of fraud three years ago and spent time in jail. But last year she was released on good behaviour, and she's on probation since where she's waitressing and oh..._

Hotch and Emily stared across at each other suddenly, "What? The restaurant is the same one Janie had worked?"

 _Yeah,_ Garcia confirmed. _The very one when it was shot down by her. Oh boy, this is coming together._ She said.

"There's gotta be more to the story about this restaurant." Dave said. "Garcia, who's the beneficiary of the will?"

 _That's it, there's no will. Janie was not written in the will._

"There you go, that's a motive." Dave nodded.

"That still does not point us to who our serial killer, we know Janie was upset about her brother and their financial downfall. We know about Lucas Floor's sad upbringing. But we don't know who the real killer." Emily frowned.

"She's right." Hotch nodded quietly. "Garcia, what do you have on the trace so far?"

 _Oh...it's a coincidence you asked, it just came up and it's one mile where you guys are and the OKPD are on it._

Stiffening, Morgan frowned, "Why aren't we informed?"

Hotch nodded, "I think it's time we have a heart to heart with Parham." He left the room.

"Garcia," Reid turned to the speaker phone. "Check on the history of Sheriff Parham."

 _Gotcha...hmm...interesting, did you know he and Shirley Conley were high school sweethearts?_

"Now, why am I not surprise?" Emily and Dave exchanged looks. "We'd better tell Hotch about it, it may explains a lot about the lax attitude and 'Jesus' complex Jimmy display around this community." She continued.

"Jesus complex?" JJ stared at her.

Emily raised her brows, "Yeah, don't you see, the youths around the neighborhood are not ratting on him when we ask around, and the cops around here seem to fear him."

"Prentiss has a point," Morgan agreed. "This Jimmy is the problem, and Hotch may have hit it this time, he's our UnSub, not Lucas."

"But if everyone is afraid of him, what chance do we have to arrest him?" Reid asked the obvious.

"We'll do a blitz." Emily waved her hands. "That way, they won't know what hit them and they're not prepared for it."

Dave nodded, "I like it, blitz it is. Now we have to wait for Hotch."

 _Everyone is so full of shit  
Born and raised by hypocrites  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
We are the kings of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the Middle East  
We are the stories and disciples of  
The Jesus of suburbia_

 _Emily, it's funny you called it the Jesus complex._ The team was staring at the speaker phone as Garcia was talking. _Jimmy is, as his friends called him Jesus, he orchestrated a lot of chaos around the neighborhoods since his mother was beaten up._

"Let me guess, Sheriff Parham has not done anything about it." Morgan sighed.

 _You're right-o on the money-o._ Garcia said cheerfully.

"That's not really reassuring, Garcia." JJ shook her head.

Well, honey-love, I'm not full of love at the moment, I'm sure you're eager to get the scum who's responsible of so many deaths. He's Oh-so-full-of-philosophical-crap and I'm not even amused of his holier-than-thou attitude at the moment, he's not even Jesus, because the real Jesus would not even tell the weak to take the lives of the others in the name of God and that he's...he's...

"Okay, okay, mamma!" Morgan cut her off immediately. "Take a deep breath, we know what you mean, baby girl, and believe me, we understand what you mean."

The others in the room nodded.

"Derek is right, Garcia," Reid said. "This Jimmy will be brought in by us."

 _Land of make believe  
That don't believe in me  
Land of make believe  
And I don't believe  
And I don't care! (5x)_

… _..._

While Hotch was talking privately to Parham, he received a text from Emily about the Sheriff.

"What is your actual relationship with Shirley Conley, Sheriff?"

The Sheriff snapped his head up at Hotch, "Wha? How did you know about Shirley?"

"Just answer my question, Parham." Hotch said quietly.

The man sighed, "We were high school sweet hearts, she got pregnant when she was seventeen, and she never got to graduate high school. I did." He stood up and walked around his desk and looked out the window but he was not really seeing outside as he continued, "Shirley had Jimmy, her family kicked her out of her house. My family didn't acknowledge our relationship at all, they wanted me to enlist in the Army. I wanted to marry her. We ran off to the next town, I got a job at the gas station. It was hard to support the three of us. We fought a lot, and we began to drink."

"Both of you?"

He nodded, "We didn't know about all those fetal alcohol syndrome, not until Jimmy was born." He turned to face Hotch. "It was hard to watch your only son suffered like that. We drifted apart. I crawled back to my family, joined the Army like my father wanted me to in the first place. I'm not proud, Agent Hotchner. I abandoned Shirley and my son." he shook his head sadly.

 _Dearly beloved  
Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure_

"After the Army, I entered the law enforcement and met up Shirley about seven years ago at the Italian restaurant."

"Did you acknowledge your son?"

"Yes, we met. But he didn't like me at all, and he let me know about it."

"How?"

Parham laughed, "Have you been to the 7-11 store around the corner?"

Hotch raised his brow, "As a matter of fact, yes...not really favorable, why?"

"Did you see all that grafitis on the walls around the store? Saint Jimmy, Jesus of Suburbia, and my personal favorite, City of the Damned." he gave a short cynical laugh. "There used to be one that said 'Son of the UnSainted', the owner had it painted over but he sprayed painted another one."

"And yet you didn't do a single thing?" Hotch stared at him.

"What's the use, Agent Hotchner? He's right, I'm UnSainted. I'd abandoned him and his mother."

"It's not too late to make amends."

"Don't you think I've tried to reach out to him? I tried many times, and every time he spit at me." he shook his head as he turned from Hotch.

"Sheriff, where is your son?"

Parham paused for a while before he finally revealed his location.

As he was looking away, Hotch quickly fired a text to Emily.

 __

 _Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse_

 __At the abandoned warehouse in a large uninhabited complex, the BAU and a large squad of FBI and combined task force went in and raided a party of youths and amid was Jimmy 'Jesus' Conley. He was on his laptop, typing his new manifesto to a set of new victim, he was trying to help him out of his problem. His new victims had been physically abusing their six year old daughter. Her name was Alyssa Lie. The parents names were Gary and Sherry Lies. They lived in Evansville, Indiana.

The BAU team were able to call the Evansville PD.

They were just in time; the parents were in the process of setting the house on fire with little Alyssa who was unconscious in the house.

…... _  
_

 _Tales of another broken home  
To live, and not to breathe  
Is to die, in tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find, what you believe_

 __

The BAU team did not get a chance to interview Jimmy Conley.

He was dead in his holding cell when they found him that day.

The medical examiner had determined that he had overdosed on drugs; heroin.

"How did he get the drugs?" Hotch asked the ME.

"Apparently he had ingested it while he's in the cell, and as to how it's in the cell?" he shrugged. "Don't have a clue."

Hotch looked absolutely despondent. "Thanks, doc."

The ME nodded before he and an assistant left the cell with the body in the bag.

 _And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
I lost my faith to this  
This town that don't exist  
So I run, I run away  
To the light of masochists_

As the team packed their things into the boxes, Parham came into the room, "Um, I just wanna thank you all for coming down here and assisting us folks." He nodded to each of them.

"No thanks is necessary, Sheriff," Hotch did not look up as he placed a stack of papers into the box. "As it turned out, we solved our primary UnSub case that originated up north."

Running his hand through his hair, "Well, as to that, I'm sorry that it turned out to be my son, Jimmy."

The team stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. The Sheriff paused in his action, "What? What did I say?"

"You acknowledged Jimmy as your son, Sheriff." Emily said. "That in itself is plenty of admission to one step to making amends."

He nodded, "I...I talked to Shirley earlier, we're going to talk more after Jimmy's funeral, that is."

"Congratulations, Sheriff." Dave nodded to him. "I hope everything works out for you two."

"Yeah, me too. I still love her, no matter what." He smiled sadly. "Thank you again, have a safe trip home." With a nod, he left them.

Hotch stared after him for a moment before he continued his packing, as did the team, they were eager to leave Oklahoma City. __

 _And I, leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I, walked this line  
A million and one fucking times  
But not this time_

 __As Hotch drove out of the parking lot, they passed the 7-11 store, Emily saw the grafitis, "I wonder if they're gonna leave the signs there or they'll paint it over?"

"Let's hope they'll paint it over. Make a new start for the neighborhood." He was seeing the daunting faces of youths that were hanging about the streets in their goth outfits. Music blaring but no one was moving or dancing, it was just noise, their faces looked as if they were stoned or drunk. Beer bottles piling by the side of the ditches and streets among other trash. Now and then, police cars patrolled along but they were not arresting anyone and besides, they were not causing trouble. They were as Parham had put it; homeless. _  
_

 _I don't feel any shame  
I wont apologize  
When there ain't nowhere you can go  
Running away from pain  
When you've been victimized  
Tales from another broken home_

The flight home was a quiet one, each member of the team was in their individual space and doing their individual paperwork or downtime activities.

 _You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
Ah, you're leaving home... _

"Have dinner with me later tonight?" Hotch turned to Emily.

She smiled slightly, "Sure, where to?"

He returned her smile softly, "Anywhere but Italian."

She chuckled, "Yeah, I'm done with Italian restaurant for a while. How about that Mexican restaurant I mentioned?"

He nodded, "Very spicy?"

"As spicy as you can handle."

"I've got some files to finish before we can go." His face fell.

She gave him a mischievous grin, "I can wait, besides I know Rossi has a stash of Scotch in his office, it's in his bottom drawer." the last she whispered.

He grinned, "You know about his private stash?"

She nodded, "I saw him placed a bottle last month, the only thing is he locks it."

Hotch gave her a look, "Em, you're letting a locked drawer stopped us?"

"What are you two so chummy about?"

They turned to look and saw that it was Rossi starring at them.

"Oh...nothing, we're just talking about the case." Emily blushed as she held out the paper work.

Dave frowned, "Uh huh...somehow, I'm not convinced you two are talking about the case. You're plotting about something."

Hotch shook his head, "Dave, believe us, we're talking about the case."

"Okay, suit yourself. I'm getting some coffee." He stood up and left them.

Hotch turned to look at Emily who smiled conspiratorially and they laughed.

Behind them, Morgan removed his headphone and nudged at Reid who was reading his book, "Something going on with those two?"

Reid turned to JJ who was skyping with Garcia, "Don't you two know? Pen thinks they are doing it"

"What?" Morgan's eyes were bulging. "No way."

 _Oh...way._ Garcia grinned on the screen. _Been at it for sometime. Where have you been?_

Reid frowned, "How did you know?"

She shrugged, _You guys are the profilers, you tell me._

"Come on, Garcia, I'm not seeing anything about Hotch and Emily." Reid tried to crane his neck over to glimpse at Hotch and Emily who were currently working on their folders silently. "They're not talking."

 _Reid, just because they're not talking doesn't mean they're not a couple._ Garcia shook her head at him.

JJ laughed at them and said to Reid, "Look, all I told her was I saw Hotch and Emily in his office looking pretty chummy. That's all."

Morgan leaned forward, "You know Hotch likes blonde...not you, JJ, I mean in general, look at his ex and Kate Joyner. And rumors had it there was this blonde chick in SWAT when Hotch was working with them, and remember that blonde prosecutor?"

"Yeah, her name is CeCe Hillenbrand."

Morgan grinned, "Point proven." He reached out and bumped fists with Reid.

 _Well, maybe he finds Emily a refreshing new 'drink'._ She air-quoted.

JJ nodded, "And what's wrong with brunettes?"

"Nothing," Derek shook his head. "It's just that I don't see it as it's his type."

 _Oh? He has a type?_ Garcia glared at him. _And do you have a type?_ She leaned forward on the screen.

"Oh...hey, hey, mamma! Ease back the claws!" Morgan laughed. "I love my women in all types of colors and shapes and anyways." He showed off his white teeth.

JJ shook off her head, "All right, I'm done talking about Hotch and Emily, honestly if they're an item, that's fine with me."

"Me too." Reid nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Derek nodded.

 _Oh, I'm all in._ Garcia nodded. _I'll see you guys when you get home, be safe!_ She waved and turned the screen off.

Just then, Dave sat down across from them with his hot brew. "What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing." They answered at the same time.

Dave looked up at them, "Huh, and that's never a nothing good nothing. Come on, what's up?"

They told him about their suspicion about Hotch and Emily.

"So, what do you think, Rossi?" Morgan watched him.

Shaking his head slowly, "I'm not seeing the hook-up, guys." He tried to act neutrally.

"See, I told you." Reid said confidently.

"Are you lying to us, Dave?" JJ eyed him closely.

Dave leaned away from her, protecting his cup, "I've said it just now, and I'm standing by what I said." He then stood up. "I'm going to sit by the adult section," he indicated Hotch and Emily. "They're more fun, and less likely to bite." He waved at them and walked away.

JJ and Morgan watched him, "Oh...he knows something is up." JJ said. "And he's defending them."

Morgan nodded as he replaced the headphone back onto his ears, "I agree, and until we can prove it, I'm back to my zone." He closed his eyes.

Reid watched him for a moment before he shrugged and turned back to his book.

JJ shook her head, and pulled a blanket up to her neck and closed her eyes as she reclined back on the chair.

…...

The End

. Sorry, this is a very Looooong one! Hope you like this!

There will be an Epilogue to this story!


	7. Ch 7 - You Are My Sunshine

**Criminal Minds**

 **. You Are My Sunshine .**

 **The Namesake Murder Club**

 **Part 7**

.

"You're right."

"What about?"

"This place is great, the food is stupendous." He smiled.

"I told you! Are you sure it's not too spicy?" Her forehead was crinkled slightly.

He shook his head, "Not really, besides your suggestion worked. I never knew sugar was the key. I always thought it was milk or bread."

She beamed, "I learned it from my mother's Tunisian chef. He made the best Tunisian cuisine, rather spicy but great."

Eyebrow raised, "Tunisian?"

"Yeah, yeah...he was in his mid 30s and I had a mad crush over him. Worked out early in the morning and encouraged his staff likewise. Of course most of the staffers were older and they preferred to stay in bed as long as they could."

"But...I hear a but..." he grinned at her.

She nodded, "I followed him." She then frowned, "Until mother found me in my Pjs and forbade me out of the house at 3 in the mornings after that."

"Three in the morning?" He sipped on his drink. "That was quite early for a – how old were you at that time?"

"Ten, I was ten." She looked away. "My mother was horrified when she found out about the situation but I didn't know what the big deal was, aside from the fact that I was in love with him and wanted to marry him." She shrugged.

He leaned back into the seat, "I think she was afraid you might be abducted?"

She shook her head as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "No, she didn't think it was right that a daughter of an US Ambassador should be closely acquainted with the likes of the servants of the household. She was a stickler for the rank and file." She turned to him, "You knew how was with the securities at the embassy."

He nodded, "Yes, I did."

She watched him closely, "She was a bitch, wasn't she?"

He shrugged, "She was doing her job."

Emily gave a short burst of laughter, "You should've been a politician, that's a cop out answer."

"That's your mother."

"Yeah, that's why we blended like oil and vinegar."

He took a deep breath, "Emily, did you know she's coming?"

Giving a slight start, "God...I hate profilers." She pushed her cup of coffee away. "Shall we?"

He paid the bill and together they walked out of the restaurant. "How long?"

"She's here already, and thankfully she's leaving day after tomorrow."

He stopped walking and she turned to stare at him.

"Emily, I...don't you want to see her?"

"Why?"

He shook his head and they continued walking, "Good question, do you?"

She pursed her lips, "Do we have a case?"

"Em..."

"I'm kidding!" She began to laugh. "I've talked to her earlier and she's busy with her diplomatic staff meetings but she did have a few minutes to spare tomorrow."

"And?" He stared at her expectantly and with dread.

"I don't know, Hotch." She tilted her head. "I...I'm not sure what to say or do?"

"Is your relationship that fractured?"

"Hotch, let's just put it this way, ever since that morning she found me with Chef Lefka doing exercises, we had not been as close as mothers and daughters should be."

"Wow."

She nodded, "But...the thing was, I found out later that Lefka came to see my mother." She said sadly. "But it was not what you think, his sisters were taken hostages overseas and Lefka was threatened."

"What happened?"

"The terrorists wanted his help in kidnapping me in exchange for his sisters. Lefka couldn't do it," Emily's eyes teared as she continued, "Task Force tried to help in recovering his sisters in Syria but they were too late, Enji and Enja had been dead for more than a month. Lefka was devastated, as was his parents, he remained at the embassy for another half a year before he left, since then no one knew what happened."

Hotch nodded, "You found him."

She nodded, "My mother did, through her resources." She looked at him. "He joined the coalition of task force in Tunisia. He made a vow to his parents that he'd hunt down those that had murdered his sisters, and what he later found out the entire village from where he used to live."

"Emily, where is this leading to?"

She gave him a brief smile, "You are my sunshine..." She began to sing, "My only sunshine, you make me happy..."

"Em...it's night and dark." He grinned. "And besides, I should be singing to you, because you _truly are_ my sunshine and you make me very happy." He looked directly a her.

She returned his gaze, "That's not exactly the lyrics but I like your version better." She leaned in for a kiss.

"I just added a couple of intensifiers." He responded as he pulled her closer to him and met her lips eagerly.

Later, when they were at his house, sitting at his couch, Emily received a call from her mother, after a brief chat she placed her cell phone on the low table and glanced at Hotch.

"Bad news?"

She shrugged, "Not quite, she had to leave tonight instead of as planned, remember the story of Lefka?" He nodded. "What I had left out was after he joined the Tunisian military, he made ranks rather quickly and today he's the equivalent to a Colonel and the Tunisians wanted the US coalition forces to combat the Syrian militia, and he asked for my mother specifically to act as the mediator."

"That is good, right?"

She nodded, "Oh yes it is, they've become good friends since a long time ago."

He watched her, "How're you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Em," He gave her a look, "you're talking to me."

She smiled, "I'm fine. To be honest, I'm glad Lefka's handling this and so is my mother. It'll give her something to do."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she was on to me about marriage and grandkids." She rolled her eyes for effect. "Again."

"But I thought you two haven't spoken in ages?"

"Hotch, she's my mother, and even if we have not spoken, she wants the same thing what every mother wants."

He raised his brow, "Every mother huh?"

She nodded firmly, "Yeah. And I'm not..."

He placed his finger on her lips, effectively shutting her, "How about if we surprise her?"

She frowned as she removed his hand from her mouth, "What do you mean? Fly to Tunisia? You know we can't do that."

"Emily, you're thinking too hard."

"Then...oh, Oh!" Her lips formed a perfect 'O'.

He took the opportunity to kiss her again, this time deeply and longer.

She did not protest as she responded agreeably.

…...

The End

\- indeed, this is the end of the tale.

Thank you every one for reading this story!

Thank you hodgepodge and MonkeyPaws12 for your every chapter reviews, I am ever so grateful and most appreciative of you!

I hope you all have a wonderful 2016 rest of the year! Every one should have happiness no matter what your life brings you. Treasure each day, because you'll never get it back once it's gone.

10th muse

…..


End file.
